Pendiente extraviado
by CriXar
Summary: Marinette pierde uno de sus pendientes, lo que la pone en una carrera desesperada por encontrarlo. Sin embargo, Adrien lo hace primero. ¿Sabe él a quien pertenece?


-Finalmente... ¡es viernes!- exclamó Alya a su amiga mientras ambas caminaban de regreso a casa. Marinette sonrió.

-Sí, por fin podré avanzar con algunos de mis diseños.- exclamó la muchacha de cabello oscuro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No los habías terminado ya?- preguntó la chica morena.

-Las prendas sí, pero aún faltan los accesorios.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si le haces un par a ese arete tuyo?- sugirió Alya.- Eso de usar un solo pendiente ya pasó de moda?

-¿Un solo pendiente?- preguntó Marinette confundida colocando sus manos en cada lóbulo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que no traía puesto el izquierdo.- No puede ser. ¡Perdí uno de mis pendientes!

-Uff, que suerte.- dijo su amiga, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confundida de su colega.- ¿Qué? Es suerte que uses uno por que hayas perdido el otro y no por que fuera a propósito.

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!- exclamó Marinette antes de echar a correr hacia la escuela.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Tikki asomando su cabeza desde su bolso.

-Debió haberse caído en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba realmente apurada por salir y no debí verlo.- explicó.

En la institución no quedaban más que los equipos que se reunían para practicar después de las clases, entre los cuales se encontraba el equipo de esgrima de Adrien. El chico caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio cuando un pequeño destello rojo en el suelo llamó la atención de su kwami, quien salió sin avisar de su bolso de gimnasio.

-Uh, brillante...- dijo levitando hacia el objeto.

-¡Plagg! ¿Qué haces? Regresa a la bolsa, alguien podría verte.- exclamó el chico.

-Relájate. NO hay nadie aquí.- respondió la criatura con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Adrien observando lo que había tomado su pequeño compañero.

-No lo sé, pero es brillante y bonito.- dijo con alegría el kwami, sacando a relucir sus instintos felinos en la atracción hacia las cosas llamativas.

-Es un pendiente.- dijo Adrien tomándolo de sus garritas.- Y creo que lo he visto antes.

-También yo.- dijo Plagg.- Se parece a los de LadyBug, ¿no lo crees?

-¿LadyBug?- preguntó el muchacho.- Nah, no lo creo. Se parecen más a los que usa Marinette.

-¿Esa chica extraña de tu clase? ¿Crees que sea de ella?

-No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré mañana.- concluyó guardándolo en su bolsillo.- Llegaré tarde a la práctica.

-Y llegarás aún más tarde.- agregó Plagg.- Creo que hay problemas.- dijo señalando la dirección en la que podían oírse varias patrullas.

-Rayos...

Tras esconderse en una esquina y transformarse, saltó lejos del lugar, justo antes que de Marinette pasara donde él había estado tan solo unos segundos antes.

-No está ni en la biblioteca, ni en la cafetería, ni en ninguno de los salones en los que estuve hoy.- lloriqueó la chica mirando fijamente al suelo en busca de su joya perdida.

-Tal vez se te cayó en un pasillo.- prepuso su kwami. De repente una conocida silueta negra la hizo levantar la vista.- Hey, ¿no es ese Cat Noir?- Marinette observó en la misma dirección.

-Creo que sí.

-Parece que hay problemas.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? No puedo transformarme sin ambos pendientes. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Al acercarse a la escena, el súper héroe se extrañó de no encontrar a su compañera. Sin ella no había forma de sanar a la akuma que causaba problemas, y no tendría a quien coquetearle. Pero para su alivio se trataba tan solo de un robo de banco por unos ladrones principiantes. Nada de lo que no pudiera encargarse por sí mismo.

Tras dar vueltas y vueltas por la escuela vacía, Marinette finalmente se recostó pesadamente a una pared y se dejó caer con frustración al suelo.

-Eso es todo.- dijo mirando a la nada.- Mis días se súper heroína se han acabado.

-No seas tan pesimista. Debe estar aquí en algún lado.- intentó animarla Tikki.

-¿Pero dónde? Hemos recorrido toda la escuela unas diez veces, como mínimo, y no hay ni rastro de él.- exclamó antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos.- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Su compañera estaba a punto de responder cuando se percató de que alguien se acercaba hacia ellas. Se escondió rápidamente en el bolso de la chica y se asomó para darse cuenta de que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Adrien. Sonrió. Sabía que verlo le levantaría el ánimo a su amiga.

-Todo se acabó...- siguió diciendo Marinette sin darse cuenta de que era escuchada por alguien más.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Adrien agachándose y colocando una mano en su hombro. La chica apenas asomó sus ojos y comenzó a tartamudear al verlo.

-Sí, bueno... no. Yo, eh, perdí algo m-muy importante...

-¿Qué cosa?

-U-Un pendiente. Es pequeño y oscuro.- Adrien recordó de pronto lo que había hallado Plagg. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y la extendió hacia ella mostrando la joya.

-¿Será este tal ves?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Marinette lo miró sorpendida antes de tomarlo.

-¡¿Dónde lo hallaste?!- preguntó.

-Estaba en este pasillo.- respondió.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- chilló antes de lanzarse hacia él y rodear su cuello con ambos brazos. Adrien colocó sus manos en su espalda, algo sobresaltado por su entusiasmo. De pronto, Marinette se percató de su acto y se echó hacia atrás más que sonrojada.- L-Lo siento...

-No hay problema. Se ve que es muy importante para tí.- dijo para calmar el momento.

-Lo es.- aseguró ella.

-Bien, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi práctica. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió. Marinette sonrió y asintió, temerosa de decir alguna tontería. Adrien se retiró, seguido por la mirada fija de su compañera de clase.

-¡Genial! Ahora que tienes ambos pendientes, ¿no crees que deberías ir a ver a dónde se dirigía Cat Noir? Podría ser algo serio.- sugirió Tikki una vez que el chico se había alejado lo suficiente como para no notarla.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Marinette antes de correr a un lugar seguro para transformarse.- Solo espero que ese gato no se haya llevado toda parte divertida del trabajo...

 _ **Ahora sí, un one-shot de tamaño normal. Mis disculpas por las miniaturas de historias que les presenté antes.**_


End file.
